


29 de mayo

by Azoulay



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Dos pencos muy pencos que siguen queriéndose mucho, M/M, One Shot, Primer concierto de la vuelta de la gira
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoulay/pseuds/Azoulay
Summary: La vuelta de la gira ha llegado y Agoney no tiene muy claro que vaya ser capaz.





	29 de mayo

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba unos meses en bloqueo mental, y hoy de repente no he podido parar hasta que ha salido esto. Es una chorrada pero es lo que necesitaba.  
> Todas mis esperanzas puestas en ese día, qué nervios!
> 
> Para mis lobas, por ser lo mejor que voy a llevarme de esto. Porque sigamos haciéndonos reír tanto y tan bien. Las quiero mucho vale?

Decir que había pasado un mes de mierda, sería quedarse corto. Ni siquiera decir que había sido el peor mes de toda su vida definiría en su totalidad lo que había estado pasando. Perder a la persona más importante de tu vida te destroza, te cambia, arrasa con todo en tu interior, hasta que parece que no haya quedado nada.  
En ese último tiempo la coraza que siempre llevaba a su alrededor, y que en los meses anteriores parecía haberse roto un poco, había vuelto con toda su fuerza. Le protegía y le aislaba del dolor. Agoney estaba convencido de que no iba a volver a sentir nada, nunca. 

Por eso, aquel 29 de mayo se sorprendió de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Volvían a comenzar la gira de Operación Triunfo, y aunque no sabía si estaba del todo preparado mentalmente, sabía que esto sería bueno para él. Pero realmente no estaba pensando en los conciertos cuando se subió al avión que lo llevaría a Las Palmas. Estaba pensando (cómo no) en él, en Raoul. En ese chico que le llamó la atención en los castings por su pelo rubio, su sonrisa enorme y ese culo hecho para el pecado… Ese chico que le sacaba de sus casillas durante las primeras semanas del concurso, pero al que le encantaba picar. Ese chico que siempre parecía estar cerca de él, poniéndole nervioso, tentándole. El chico al que, desde que besó por primera vez (porque no pudo hacer otra cosa, porque llevaba semanas muriéndose literalmente de ganas), no había podido dejar de hacerlo. Ese chico del que se enamoró como nunca lo había estado de nadie.  
Ese chico al que, como a todos los demás que le importaban, había alejado de su vida en el último mes. Porque no podía arrastrarle con él hacia lo más hondo. 

Y ahora, ahora había llegado el momento del reencuentro. Iban a tener que pasar juntos los próximos tres meses (al menos), y Agoney no sabía si iba a ser capaz. Porque una cosa había sido auto convencerse de que las cosas estaban mejor así en la distancia. Y otra cosa muy distinta iba a ser desayunar, comer y cenar con él. Compartir buses, aviones y hoteles. Cantarle mirándole a los ojos. Y besarle cada noche… No sabía si iba a poder hacer todo eso sin sentir nada.

El primer escollo se lo encontró nada más llegar al hotel que Universal les había puesto. Allí estaba su rubio (dios, ya no tenía derecho a llamarle así), en la recepción hablando por teléfono. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta blanca, y a Agoney le pareció que estaba más guapo que nunca. Cuando se giró, y le vio allí parado como un imbécil, se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el tiempo se paró. Supo que si no tuviera el corazón ya roto, se le habría roto en ese mismo momento, cuando vio los ojos tristes del que era sin duda el amor de su vida. Ojos tristes bajo los que se marcaban unas profundas ojeras. Ambos se esforzaron en sonreír, Raoul colgó el teléfono y le abrazó con cariño.

Iba a ser un abrazo breve, pero es que ellos nunca habían sabido cómo ser un término medio. Con ellos siempre había sido todo, o nada. Así que se quedaron enganchados el uno al otro, apretándose fuerte, oliéndose, sintiéndose después de tanto tiempo. Hasta que Agoney se sintió tan cerca de romperse que tuvo que apartarse. Porque recordó por qué se había alejado en primer lugar. Raoul era la única persona en el mundo con la que dejaba salir todas sus debilidades. Era el único al que le había mostrado todo de él. Y en ese momento no podía permitirse nada de eso. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir. Así que hundió por última vez la cabeza en su cuello, respirando hondo para llevarse una parte de su olor con él, y se separó sin mirarle. Porque si le miraba no iba a ser capaz de irse.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los ensayos no le supusieron demasiado problema. Las canciones le removieron un poco por dentro (unas más que otras), pero se solventaron sin problema. Estar con todos sus compañeros le traía paz, y calma, algo que había echado mucho de menos. Se sentía querido, y parte de algo.

El concierto fue otro tema. Las grupales fueron bien, la gente estaba muy arriba y sin parar de animarles, y eso sólo le daba más ganas de brillar.   
Hasta que llegó esa canción, SU canción.   
Fue escuchar los primeros acordes y sentir que no iba a poder, que era demasiado. La voz de Raoul comenzó a sonar, grave, perfecta, y Agoney sintió que el corazón le latía rapidísimo, que no le iba a salir la voz. Pero entonces le miró, y se encontró con sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Y entonces lo supo. Supo que se había equivocado, que no era cierto que no fuese a sentir nada nunca más. Que ese chico rubio siempre iba a hacer que lo sintiera todo.

Como si el último mes de distancia no hubiera existido, como si nunca se hubiesen destrozado el uno al otro, su complicidad seguía ahí, intacta. Y cantó, cantó sin dejar de mirarle, porque no había nada que no pudiera hacer si Raoul lo miraba. Sus voces se juntaron, como si estuvieran hechas para cantar juntas, y caminaron el uno hacia el otro como dos imanes.

No hicieron la coreografía, ni se dieron cuenta. Una vez que sus manos se rozaron, no fueron capaces de separarlas. Se agarraron fuerte, como si ese agarre fuera lo único que los mantenía en pie. Y quizás lo era.  
Mientras duró la canción no dejaron de mirarse. Y se lo dijeron todo sin necesidad de hablar. Que allí estaban, juntos, y que iban a ser capaces de superarlo todo.

Por el amor, empezó Agoney el discurso.  
Por la libertad, continuó Raoul, como siempre.  
Y porque lo siento, terminó. Lo dijo porque no pudo evitarlo, porque las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Los ojos de Raoul se llenaron de lágrimas, y el moreno sólo pudo susurrar un te quiero que apenas se escuchó entre los gritos de la gente antes de besarle.

En ese mismo momento tuvo clara una cosa, le quedaba un largo camino por delante para volver a estar bien, pero la barrera había vuelto a caer. Ya no estaba asustado de sentir. Y con la ayuda de aquel chico, era capaz de todo. Sonrió en medio del beso, mientras sentía los brazos de Raoul rodeándole, haciéndole sentir nuevamente en casa.


End file.
